beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Laymia
is Lamia's mother. She seems to be one of Behemoth's closest advisors and the one in charge of the 34 Pillar Division before Jabberwock's return. Appearance She is a tall woman with an unfathomable expression who is seen heading a meeting of the Squad's generals. Laymia bears a strong resemblance to her daughter, having pink hair and green eyes. She is always seen wearing a circlet on her forehead that resembles an Egyptian crown for women with a large red jewel and two purple jewels at the sides. For some unknown reason, Laymia possesses fins for her ears like most of the Pillar Division demons while her daughter does not. Personality Laymia is a calm, collected, mature, graceful, elegant, emotionless, and quiet woman who usually has a solemn expression that presents herself as angst-ridden and very stoic. Although her daughter sides with Beel, she is one of the main architects in the plot to kill Tatsumi Oga and deprive the demon baby of his Contractor in order for En to ascend the throne. Despite this she is rather accepting of defeat when she sees it as such as when Oga finally defeated Jabberwock, she advised En that he had lost rather than try to deny it like the demon prince. In spite of being in opposing factions during Oga's conflict with the Division, she still cares for Lamia and asked Furcas to take care of Lamia in her steed. Though initially being enemies of Oga when the Pillar Division was overpowered and defeated by Satan, she had asked him for help and even went as far as using herself as bait to buy time for the delinquent to reclaim Baby Beel. This shows that Laymia can easily put aside any animosity towards her enemies for the greater good. When she visited Hecadoth and Graphel in prison, she relayed Behemoth's message to them that involved vulgar words without losing her composure while conveying the exact tone the former general had used. History Plot Powers & Abilities Swordswoman: As Laymia pulled out a sword during her brief confrontation with Fuji and Satan, it can be assumed that she has high skills with a sword as she can imbue it with her demonic power. Though as she has not been seen directly fighting with it, it's unknown how high her swordsmanship is. Master Strategist: As Laymia is seen heading the Pillar Division before Jabberwock's reinstatement as the General, she possesses high tactical prowess as she would no doubt be the one to plot the attack on Oga and his allies. Great Demonic Power: Being the one in charge of the 34 Pillar Division before Jabberwock's return, no doubt she could be a formidable demon. She was strong enough to hold off Fuji for a short time before the delinquent easily bypassed her. * Energy Blasts: Laymia can imbue her sword with her demonic energy to fire it like a lengthened sword thrust through the attacks were easily deflected by Fuji and Satan using only their fingers. Rapier: When she decided to buy time for Oga to reclaim Baby Beel, Laymia pulled out a rapier to fight against Fuji and Satan that she imbues with her demonic energy. Relationships Lamia They are mother and daughter though they are on opposing factions in the conflict of whether En or Baby Beel should prevail as the heir to the throne of the demon world. Despite this Laymia still cares for Lamia as she personally asked Furcas to watch over her after the truth about her daughter's allegiance to Baby Beel. Jabberwock They were childhood friends through an incident in the past cause them to be hostile to one another which is most likely the one that caused Jabberwock's expulsion from the Division. Despite this, it seems that she stills considers Jabberwock a comrade as she began to grow irritated and defended him from En when the latter started to call him useless and demanding that he continue fighting after his defeat by Oga. Tatsumi Oga As the delinquent was the contractor for Baby Beel, Laymia plays as one of the main architects in assassinating Oga and depriving the baby demon of his contractor so his brother can become the rightful heir. Despite this, it seems that when Jabberwock was defeated by Oga, she accepted defeat rather than continuing the fight and when Satan appeared and defeated most of the Pillar Division she had asked Oga for help defeating the greater demon and even used herself as bait to buy time for Oga to retrieve Baby Beel. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division Category:Pillar Barons